RWI Discovery
The RWI Discovery is a highly modified Red Wood Industries Venture-Class heavy exploration star ship in services to the RWI Science Division. The ship was designed 3 years before the First Battle of Epsilon Base, originally intended to be another science ship. The Discovery was then chosen by Rear-Admiral Scott Davies to be the flagship of the Science Division and ultimately his flagship. History Discovery With the original Venture Class (RWI Venture) failing 2 weeks after launch, the ship class was shelved, until Admiral Davies pulled it out of storage and re-launched the class, naming it the 'Discovery Variant". On the 11th of February 2734, RWI Command picked up a mysterious transmision originating from wild space, while normally it would have been ignored, current head of RWI, Jack Roberts thought it would be wise to investigate and authorised the launch of the vessel, which officially became named "RWI Discovery". In just under a week, Captain Davies had the Discovery ready to launch, loaded with brand new technology that was barely off the prototype stage and would have to be field tested. Along with this the command crew was selected by the Admiral himself, but with no Captain to command her. After a briefing with The Red Wood Council, it was decided that Scott Davies himself would command the Discovery on it's 9 month expedition. 25th June 2734, the RWI Discovery is officially launched from Cyrus Station, with the best and brightest RWI crew onboard. The project is widely regarded as a major step in the science division of RWI, especially considering the Discovery was the first RWI science ship launched in 10 years. The Expedition About one week into the mission, just before leaving RWI space, the [[RWI Phantom|RWI Phantom]] rendezvoused with the Discovery where Grand Admiral Roberts gave the ship some new weapons and technology to test on the move, he soon departed heading back to RWI space while the Discovery continued with the expedition into wild space. ''- A lot of this information is still pending -'' Return Home On the 17th March 2735, the RWI Discovery located the "Mysterious Artifact" and informed RWI Command as it was close to RWI Space, within two weeks Epsilon Base was established to study the artifact. The base would later be a major location in what would become The Shadow War. Once arriving back in RWI Space the Discovery went under a 4 month overhaul to repair and upgrade the ships systems, as they had taken damage while on the expedition. Due to the repair, the ship did not see much action in the outbreak of The Shadow War. In this period Captain Davies was promoted to Rear-Admiral and became the offical leader of the Science Division. Personnel Command Crew: * Commanding Officer: ** Captain Scott Davies (2735-) * First Officer/Science Officer: ** Commander Jennifer Parks (2735-) * Chief Engineer: ** Commander Eric Larson (2735-) * Tactical Officer ** Lieutenant Commander Aaron Shaw (2735-) * Helmsman: ** Ensign Conner Mitchell (2735-) * Chief Medical Officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Vaughn Keogh * Marine Detachment CO: ** Colonel John Everett RWI Lore On the 11th of February 2734, RWI Command picked up a mysterious transmision originating from wild space, while normally it would have been ignored, current head of RWI, Jack Roberts thought it would be wise to investigate and authorised the launch of the vessel, which officially became named "RWI Discovery" Following months of preparation and work on the Discovery starship, she was finally launched from Icarus shipyards on the 25th June 2734, to begin it’s famous One Year Exploration mission. Under the command of Captain Scott Davies the RWI Discovery would explore the dark regions of space, aiming to find the source of the original mysterious transmission, while peacefully carrying Red Wood’s flag at the same time. After the 1 year mission was complete, Discovery would return home to RWI Space. Trivia * The Discovery was the only Venture class starship that was launched, the original Venture class (RWI Venture) was pulled back into drydock, due to critical failures within the ship design. * The Discovery is a unique starship, having not shared the "RWI Design" of Black and Red like the rest of the fleet. Category:Ships